Since I Last Saw You
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Taruto had gone back to his planet and left Pudding by herself. What happens when without some sort of notice, Taruto comes back into her life after being gone for ten years? What will become of them? FOR KIKI4321!


**Since I Last Saw You**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**ONE SHOT!**

_This fanfiction is dedicated to kikigirl4321_

_ENJOY!_

Days became Months and those months had then become years and later, with out evening knowing, ten years had passed. Pudding had grown up to become a find woman. She had let her hair grow out and she had joined the gymnastics team and was selected to go to the Olympics even though she was only 18. But, Pudding wasn't happy. She had always looked off into the distance wondering about a certain someone. "I wonder when you're going to come back Taruto."  
The teacher cleared his throat. "Yes, I had almost forgotten." The teacher said, "We have a new transfer student. Please come in."  
The door slowly opened and all the girls started to squeal. Pudding turned to the front and her eyes widened. In front of her was the very guy she was thinking about. "Speak of the devil." She whispered.

"Please state you name." The teacher said.

Taruto had grown taller and his round face had become stronger and man like. "Taruto." He said.

Pudding's eyes widened. The teacher looked around and saw the empty seat next to Pudding. "You can sit next to Pudding-Chan."  
Taruto nodded his head and went to the seat beside Pudding. Pudding pouted when Taruto didn't greet her. She nodded her head to herself. I see how you're going to play. Pudding cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned and raised one of his brows. Pudding gave him her special smile. "Hi! My names Pudding… I hope we can be friends!"  
Taruto didn't answer but just turned back to look at the board. Pudding was getting angrier and was slowly losing it. "ANSWER WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU!" Pudding screamed.

Everyone turned and started laughing at Pudding. "Please keep your comments for after class starts."  
Pudding turned bright red and sat down back in her seat.

She sighed and glared at Taruto who didn't feel the stabbing pain from her glares. Class had pasted quicker then Pudding had thought and was now eating with her friends. "What was that just now in class?" One of her friends said.

Pudding scratched her head and giggled. "Nothing, I just had a weird dream."  
Her friends and herself started laughing. "Ne, do you know Taruto-San?" One of her friends asked.

Pudding scratched her head. "I don't know…maybe he's someone else."  
"You should go and ask."  
Pudding shook her head. "OHMYGOD!" She screamed when she saw the time on the clock.

"What's wrong?" Her friends asked startled by her sudden outburst.

"I'm going to be late for the practice!" Pudding said as she quickly swallowed all her food and ran off to the gym.

Pudding kicked the door open. "Sorry I'm late!" Pudding apologized!  
Her friends laughed at her. "It's fine, let's start warming up."  
Pudding nodded her head and started doing her warm ups. "Pudding can you show us something?" One of Pudding's Kohais asked.

Pudding smiled and nodded her head. "My pleasure to!"

Pudding took a few steps back and then had a running start and was twisting left and right and everything. It was dazzling and beautiful. "How was that?" Pudding asked.

Her kohai clapped her hands happily and her eyes were filled with glee. The door to the gym opened. All the girls turned to see something that looked like a huge slug. The girls screamed and tried to run away but the door where the big slug had come through was the only exit. She had thought that all the monsters had been taken cared of. But, I guess it was wrong. "Okay." Pudding said making a plan, "I'm going to distract the ugly thing and you guys have to make a run for it but make as little noise as possible."  
The nodded their heads. "It's going to be fine." Pudding said reassuringly, "I'll give you the signal when you guys can go."  
Pudding looked around and grabbed one of the baton sticks at the monster. "Hey ugly!" Pudding taunted, "Come and get me!"  
The ugly thing came slugging over to were Pudding was. "NOW!" Pudding screamed and all the girls ran away. "What about you Pudding?"  
"I'll be fine!"  
The girl hesitated but then left. "We'll get you some help!"  
Pudding was backing up and now was pinned to the wall and there was no way to get out. She turned left and right and then up and then though up a great plan. Pudding jumped and grabbed the rings hanging from the ceiling and swung back and forth and then jumped over the best. But just then, it's slimy tail whipped Pudding and then held on tight like a python. Pudding struggled but it was getting pointless. She was slowly losing consciousness. "HEY!" Someone yelled at the door.

Pudding opened her eyes and all she could see was a blur. "Hey, you stupid monkey wake up." Someone said.

"Shut up you ugly ape." Pudding retorted back.

She opened her eyes to see Taruto looking down at her. "Well look he decided to come along." Pudding said sarcastically.

Taruto rolled her eyes and helped Pudding up. "You okay?" He asked.

Pudding brushed dirt off of her body. "I'll survive." She said.

Taruto nodded head. "I need to go."  
Pudding pouted. Out of reflex she grabbed on to his sleeve. "Don't go." She begged.

Taruto looked at her and nodded his head. Pudding hid her face while Taruto just looked the opposite direction. "Why are you ignoring me?" Pudding asked in a whisper.

Taruto finally turned to look at her and shrugged. Pudding was furious. She stood up and walked away. "Forget it!" She screamed in frustration, "Do what ever you want! I'm done!"  
"Pudding?" He said confused, "Where are you going?"  
"HOME!" She screamed and slammed the doors behind her.

**(That Night)**

Pudding was steaming when she got home. "What's wrong?" Her mother asked.

Pudding shook her head. She headed to the fridge to get her favorite snack…that's right, pudding. She took a bite and she felt as if she was in heaven. "Taru Taru is a butt!" Pudding whined.

"My, my Taruto-Kun is going to your school?"

Pudding nodded her head. "He's a butt."  
"Ma, ma, your at that age where you'll all feel-"  
"OKAA-SAN STOP!" Pudding screamed feeling uncomfortable to talk to her mother about the birds and the bees or whatever metaphoric way to explain it, "I'm going to go to my room."  
Pudding's mother nodded her head in understanding. "Dinner will be done in an hour."  
"Okay." Pudding answered back.

She hurried up stairs and locked her bedroom door. She jumped and landed belly first on to her bed. She screamed into her pillow. "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"

After her tantrum had settled she could hear the sound of something tapping against her window. Pudding looked up to see Taruto staring at her. Pudding pouted and walked over to her window. "What do you want?" Pudding snapped.

Taruto had a small blush across his face. He rubbed his neck nervously. "I…I came to say I'm sorry." He explained.

Pudding crossed her arms in front of her chest. "For what?" She asked.

Taruto sighed and finally looked her in the eye. "For not coming back to see you."  
Pudding was startled. Pudding's face turned a cute shade of pink. Pudding turned her head away. "It doesn't matter not."  
"It does!" Taruto snapped back.

Pudding jumped. Taruto sighed and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Pudding pouted. Taruto gave her a look. "What?" He asked.

"That's not what I wanted!" Pudding whined childishly.  
"Then tell me!"

Pudding grabbed his collar and pressed her lips against his. The clock quietly ticked and their lips parted. They gazed into one another's eyes their faces flustered. "Can I have another one?" Taruto asked.

Pudding couldn't help but smack him. Taruto gave her a hurt look only to have a cute smile placed on the one he loves.

-I love you-


End file.
